What Hurts the Most
by H. Morgan
Summary: Justin moved to New York, but not before marrying Brian. Now that he has returned, the couple are ready to start their own family.
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas 2012**

Brian looked around at the his family sitting at the table. It had been a long time coming, getting everyone together after the mess that was two years ago. Lindsay had almost destroyed the whole family with just a few stupid decisions. But looking around now, Brian was a glad everything had happened the way it did. A smile came across his face as he looked across the table at his partner of eleven years (give or take five months), and husband of the past six years. He has almost lost the two most important people in his life (well, two of now nine). But he didn't and for that, he was thankful. He also gained a part of his family back. His childhood family. Looking down a little ways from his side of the dining table, he spotted his sister, chatting away with Ted and Blake across the table like they had been old friends. A little further down from them were Claire's demon spawn, which he couldn't quite call them anymore. Not when they looked up to him with respect and when John was going to college to become an ad man like his uncle. Sitting next to John was Brian's little sister-in-law, who will soon become his nephew's wife.

Is there even a name for that like niece-in-law? Brian mused as he gazed back to his side of the table, just two seats left of Claire. Melanie was the hardest to get to attend this family dinner. She wasn't much for social since the whole Lindsay debacle, but all thanks to Justin's secret demon ninja skills; she was sitting there with little Jenny, who for only being six years old, raised hell with anyone who called her J.R. because she says it's a boys name. Brian just calls her Pipsqueak, which she seems to love from Uncle Bri and nobody else. Across from them were Ben and Michael. Ever since they lost Hunter just a few months back, they had been a little hard to track down, only to find out they had gone on a vacation to be alone together, grieving the loss of their adopted son. Hunter's death hit the whole family pretty hard. They had to look at the good side that the AIDS didn't take him, but him being in the wrong place at the wrong time with a fatal hit and run. At least Ben and Michael had time to say goodbye at the hospital.

Down just a little further were Deb and Carl. They had been a little easier to rope into the family dinner. Once Deb heard Brian and Justin were hosting at Britin, she jumped at the chance to cook, but Justin refused to let her help. He was cooking with the help of Cynthia and Daphne. Turning his attention back to his end of the dining table, Brian had a moment with Justin as they stared at each other and smiled. Brian then turned his attention to Jennifer and Tucker, newly married a year ago and some months. Across from them, a few chairs down was Cynthia, Daphne and her husband Kurt. They have only been married a little over two years and have twin seven month old girls; Briana and Justina. When Brian heard the names he burst out laughing, but of course, his husband started crying. Happy tears, but still, crying. The twins were currently asleep upstairs, having already been fed. Between Daphne and Kurt was Daphne's four year-old son Henry. Just after Justin had moved to New York seven years ago, Daphne had asked him to be the father of her child. She wanted a kid before she started medical school. Justin jumped at the idea and nine months later, little Henry was born. Just like when Gus was born and Justin helped decide between Gus and Abraham; Brian was there when Henry was born and Justin and Daphne asked his advice between Henry and Edward. They didn't tell him which name Justin wanted or which name Daphne wanted because they knew Brian would favor the name Justin picked. Brian decided on Henry because and he had quoted, "Edward just reminds me of that Twilight shit Molly's reading to Gus". Sadly, Edward was the name Justin wanted (after his grandfather). So, to compromise, they named him Henry Edward. Just next to them were Emmett and his new boyfriend Erick. They have been dating for a little over two years, just before the sextuplets were born.

Between Brian and Cynthia sat two of Brian and Justin's sextuplets while two others sat between Justin and Jennifer on the other side of the table. The fifth was sitting on Cynthia's lap and the sixth, Brian looked around only to find one of his sons tugging on the sleeve of his dress shirt. Bending over to he was level with his two year-old son, he smirked and the brunet boy smiled back. Brian lifted his son onto his lap, the kid's back to his chest so he was facing the table. Justin handed the sippy cup over the table to Brian, who handed it to their son. That seemed to set a chain reaction. The four sextuplets still sitting in their own chairs decided they all wanted on someone's lap. One turned to Melanie, one to Daphne, one to Ted and one to Molly. That also decided to change the minds of the two on Brian and Cynthia's lap because suddenly they slid down to the floor. One headed for Emmett and the other to Michael. Laughter from the adults filled the room as they watched the sextuplets rearrange to sit on their favorite aunt or uncle's laps. Rolling his eyes, Brian turned back to his food and joining in the conversation between Justin, Cynthia, Jennifer and Tucker about Justin's new art show after the holidays were over with.

After dinner had finished, the woman took all the younger children to get washed up and ready for bed before heading for the living room where there were presents piled a mile high. When everyone had gotten there, the first thing they had seen was the real Christmas tree that looked like Santa's elves had thrown up on the bottom half, a little messy in the middle and the top was completely neat. Brian explained that Justin decorated the top, Gus the middle and they just let the sextuplets have at it with the tinsel for the bottom. At the very top was an angel dressed in white, a gift from Deb their first Christmas after the sextuplets had been born. In a row across the front at the top were eight ornaments, one for each, Gus and Henry and then one for each of the sextuplets. They had their names hand painted in blue or pink, depending on their gender. Below the names were their birth dates and on the back was a baby picture of them. Gifts from Jennifer and Tucker their first Christmas after the sextuplets were born.

Justin loved them so much, he made one for everyone else, and they were hanging all over the top and middle of the tree. It had taken him forever, so this was actually the first Christmas that they were all finished and hanging on the tree. The first time everyone was able to see them. He had even made one for Hunter and had it placed between Ben and Michael's. There was also one for Vic hanging next to Deb's. There were a lot of tears from quite a lot of people after they saw them and Brian took that time to sneak out for a smoke on the front porch. Of course, he was caught by Ted, who just nodded and pretended not to know anything when eyed by Justin as they reentered the house just before dinner was ready for them. Brian didn't really think it mattered if he smoked outside because he and Justin had only agreed they would not smoke in the house because of Gus and the sextuplets. Brian is also pretty sure that Justin is sneaking a cigarette here and there outside by the pool.

Now, all back in the living room, Deb and Jennifer took the lead and started handing out the presents, making sure each kid got something to open right after the other because they were already bouncing off the walls wanting to tear into everything. The adults had all agreed, presents for the kids only this year. It wasn't long before nice shiny wrapping paper was everywhere. There were toy cars and G.I. Joes for the boys, Barbies and stuffed animals for the girls and of course, clothes for all of them. Gus got a skateboard and art supplies instead of toy cars and G.I. Joes because that was what he was into now. Henry got a new bike, with the training wheels. Jenny also got a bike, but without the training wheels because for months she was complaining about them. There were a few new picture books for the sextuplets, along with little peddle cars. Six of them to be exact. One red, one green, one blue for the boys. One pink, one purple and one yellow for the girls. Like it really mattered the color for them anyway, a peddle car was a peddle car to them. If it was vacant, they were going to take it. Some clothes and baby toys were given to Daphne for the twins. Brian and Justin also gave Brian's nephew Peter a car. It wasn't new but it wasn't a junker either. Brian had been giving his nephew driving lessons for the last year and just two months ago, the kid passed his test.

They also had something for Molly and John, which was more of a wedding present then anything. After the hype with the kids dulled down, most of them passed out on top of and under the wrapping paper, the adults drinking coffee and hot chocolate and talking, they told them. Brian and Justin were paying for their wedding, after hearing that Craig refused to pay when Molly went to visit him the month before. They were also paying for their honeymoon, wherever they wanted to go, for two weeks. Molly started crying and flung herself at her brother while John just smiled, but then suddenly hugged Brian. It was a good time all together.

When it started getting late, everyone decided to stay for the night and head out after breakfast Christmas morning. There were ten bedrooms, minus the master suite. One belonged to Gus and Henry and where Peter stayed for the night, one to the three boys of the sextuplets and one to the three girls. The other seven rooms were just guest rooms for something like this. Deb and Carl took one, Jennifer and Tucker, Molly and John, Ted and Blake, Ben and Michael, Daphne and Kurt with the twins and then Emmett and Erick. Melanie and Jenny were living in a four bedroom house just a little ways down the path that Brian had built. Both Claire and Cynthia went with them to stay in her extra rooms. They were living with them because Brian thought it would be a good thing for Gus and Jenny to still be close after Melanie's divorce from Lindsay and then everything that ended with Brian getting his rights to Gus back and Justin adopting him. Melanie was grateful, after having to sell their house. With all the good nights out of the way, Brian and Justin made their way to their room at the end of the hall.

Life was finally getting back to normal for their family. Or at least as normal as their family could ever be. It would never be the same with some of them missing, but they were all going to make it because they had each other and that was all that mattered to their family at times like these.


	2. Chapter 2

**January 2009 - Part 1**

Waiting at the airport for his husband was taking longer than he thought. The plane had landed a little over twenty minutes ago but there was still no sign of Justin yet. He would have been more upset at the waste of time if this was a typical weekend visit, but that was not the case this time. No, after four years of living in New York, Justin was finally returning home for good. When he called Brian and told him the week before, Brian didn't know what to say. Justin mentioned that he wanted a week alone with Brian before the family descended. Brian happened to be at a family dinner when Justin called, so he needed to keep his expression neutral or risk giving the news away.

Only six people knew that Brian and Justin had actually married before Justin headed for New York four years ago. Ted and Melanie knew because of the legal aspects involved with the companies as well as the need to update wills and power of attorney. Jennifer, Tucker and Molly knew because Justin didn't want his mother and sister to find out after the fact and be upset they were never told. The last person to know was Cynthia, Brian's assistant, just because she had noticed how happy Brian was, in spite of Justin's move to New York and she convinced him to tell her. She was just happy for him and promised not to say anything to anyone else. Brian was also pretty sure Daphne knew, but she hadn't said anything to either of them about it yet.

As soon as Brian knew that Justin was coming home for good, he started preparing Britin so they could move in when they wanted. The place just needed to be cleaned, so the day after getting the call from Justin, Brian brought in a cleaning service. There was no need to call in anyone to fix up the grounds since everything was frozen and covered in snow. All of Justin's things had been shipped to the loft earlier in the week, all he would have with him was a carry on and a dog carrier with the dog he rescued while in New York. Brian didn't like the damn thing, but Justin loved it so Brian was going to live with it for him.

The dog was a labrador, pitbull mix named Ripper. At least it wasn't some girly looking dog like a yorky or a shih tzu. Justin had wanted to drive back from New York using a rental because of the dog, but Brian said flying back would be faster. Eventually, Brian won and he bought Justin a first class ticket.

Brian was just about to call Justin's cell phone to see if maybe he had missed the flight or decided to drive after all when he suddenly saw the blond hair of his husband, making his way through the now forming crowd. Brian smiled as Justin got closer to him, his carry on in one hand and the dog carrier being pulled on a trolly by the other. A huge smile on his own face. As soon as he was close enough, Justin sat down his bag and jumped into Brian's open and waiting arms. He crushed his lips to Brian's.

"Welcome home." Brian mumbled against his husband's lips.

Justin smiled into the kiss before pulling away. He kept his arms wrapped around Brian's neck.

"You haven't told anyone."

"Has anyone called you?"

Justin shook his head and Brian just raised his eyebrow.

"Right. So, home?"

"Loft or house?"

"Loft for now. I'm too horny to drive out to the house."

That put Brian in motion to grab Justin's bag and the trolly and head for the exit, knowing that Justin was going to be following him just as fast. They got out of the airport parking lot rather quickly for it being jam packed with people and cars and were back at the loft within minutes. Brian carried Justin's bag and the dog crate while Justin hooked the dog onto it's leash and walked him. Brian was already in the loft before Justin even made it into the building. He only had to wait a few minutes before Justin and the dog were jogging up the stairs and into the loft themselves. Brian watched as Justin shut and locked the door and released the dog from the leash before Brian pulled his blond to him and towards the bedroom.

* * *

The week seemed to have passed by pretty quickly for Brian and Justin. They spent most of their time in bed fucking or sleeping. Much time was also spent in the shower, also fucking. Then of course there were the short walks they did with the dog and to refuel with food from the local deli just down the street before returning to the loft for more fucking. Justin had wondered how they had not been interrupted all week. Nobody dropped by, the phones never even rang. Brian didn't tell him until the last day of their week that he had told the gang he was going out of town for the week and that Cynthia was looking after the loft and that he had unplugged the home phone before leaving for the airport and during one of Justin's many cat naps, Brian had taken both their cell phones and turned them to vibrate so they could still be reached for emergencies which Cynthia would have called about.

Now it was Sunday and they were on their way to Deb's for family dinner, with the dog in tow. They had had a twenty minute arguement about the damn thing staying at the loft. Justin didn't think keeping the dog locked up in the carrier while they were gone was a good idea. Brian did. So instead, they took the dog with them. On the way to Deb's Brian was telling him they could just throw the dog into the backyard. It was fenced in so the dog couldn't run away. That was another arguement that lasted the whole drive to Deb's because it was too cold for them to leave the dog outside the whole time. Justin won that arguement as well.

Upon entering the house, they found that some people were still missing but they could have been upstairs or in the backyard with the kids. Either were possible. Justin, having made sure Ripper had peed before entering the house, unlatched him from the leash and the dog bounded through the living room and kitchen, checking out and sniffing everything.

"Sunshine!" Debbie yelled when she spotted them from the kitchen.

"Deb." Justin smiled and walked over to her, allowing himself to be pulled into her bone crushing hug, "I hope you don't mind that I brought the dog, I didn't want to leave him locked up in a cage back at the loft and that was what was going to happen if Brian had his way."

"Of course not." Deb finally pulled away, "Why didn't you tell me you were in town?"

"Jus'in!"

Justin turned around just in time to catch Gus, who was running at him. Justin thought it was funny that the kid had just turned eight a few months back and still refused to pronounce the 't' in his name. Justin and Brian had talked a lot about telling Gus they had married and wondering if maybe Gus wanted to call him 'Papa' or 'Daddy' now that Brian was just 'Dad'. They knew that Gus already considered Justin as another father because at a school event for parents, Justin was in town and attended with Brian and the girls and Gus had introduced them all as his parents to the class. After releasing Gus from the hug, he was attacked by Jenny. The four year old seemed to like Justin better then anyone else, even her parents. It was not something Michael liked all that much.

"Sorry Deb." Justin smiled at her as Jenny ran off to say hi to Brian, who was now sitting next to Ted on the couch, talking about work probably, "I wanted an uninterrupted week with Brian first."

"You've been in town a whole week!" Deb yelled, causing everyone in the room to turn towards them in the kitchen to listen.

"Yes?" Justin replied with a question.

Deb's rant about why Justin didn't tell her or anyone else was cut short by Ben, Michael and Hunter walking in from the backyard, as well as Melanie and Lindsay coming down the stairs. Hugs went around when everyone found that Justin was there before settling around the living room until dinner was ready. Justin sat on Brian's lap, his back against Brian's chest.

"How long are you staying, Justin?" Lindsay asked.

Justin smiled, "I'm back for good, well mostly. I'll still be taking long months in New York here or there for a while but for the most part, I'm back in Pittsburgh."

"That's wonderful." Lindsay smiled.

Everyone knew that the last four years were hard on Brian and Justin, living in different states but they still made sure they saw each other at least every other weekend. They took turns going to New York or coming back to Pittsburgh unless something came up and all major holidays were spent in Pittsburgh with the family.

It wasn't long before dinner was ready and they were all sitting around the table, eating and talking about their day. After dinner, Brian and Justin said goodbye to everyone, grabbed Ripper and headed back for the loft. They would stay there until the following weekend and then finally move into Britin Manor.


	3. Chapter 3

**January 2009 - Part 2**

They knew who was at the door as soon as the pounding started. They didn't have to hear the squealing from the other side of the metal door to know it was Justin's two year-old. Justin didn't even tell Daphne he was back in town yet and once he heard the pounding and the squealing that woke him up, he knew Brian had something to do with it. Justin was out of bed and dressed in sweats and a tee shirt by the time he got to the door to let his son and best friend inside.

"Dada!" Henry squealed, launching himself at Justin.

Justin laughed as he caught his son and spun around with him in his arms. Henry squealed some more before Justin stopped and turned to his best friend. Daphne was about to squeal at seeing her friend before she caught Brian's eye from the bedroom stairs and just kissed Justin's cheek. Henry then saw Brian and starting reaching out for him at the same time, trying to wiggle free from Justin.

"B'ian." He yelled, finally being set on the floor and rocketing himself at the brunet.

Brian scooped the little boy up and placed him over his shoulder, causing him to giggle. Brian loved to hear the little boy giggle because it sounded so much like his husband. Over the last year that Daphne had returned to Pittsburgh after her father's sudden heart attack, she and Brian had become close. Brian would take them out to lunch or dinner and sometimes take Henry when Daphne needed a sitter.

"Where's Kurt?" Justin asked, pulling his friend into a hug.

"He was called into work last minute." Daphne replied.

Daphne had met Kurt just a few weeks after returning to Pittsburgh. They hit it off and soon started dating. He knew all about Justin and how Henry came to be. He was perfectly fine with it, having a sister who was a lesbian. They had just married a few months back. That had been the last time Justin was in town before his move.

"So have you two talked about it yet?" Daphne asked, looking between the two men.

"We have." Brian nodded, kissing her cheek as he walked past with a still giggling Henry over his shoulder.

"And?" She prompted.

"You're our second choice." Justin replied, surpressing a smile.

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Thanks." She then smiled, "So who did you pick, have you talked with her yet?"

"Not yet." Brian replied, sitting Henry on the kitchen counter, "We're going to invite her for dinner in a couple of days and talk to her about it. Justin still hasn't fully settled in yet."

"How can I when we're still living here?" Justin brushed past his husband, ruffling his son's hair, "Britin is ready, we should just move in already."

"There are still some last minute things I want done before then, Justin." Brian replied.

"Like what?"

Brian didn't say anything and Justin knew he wasn't going to get an answer.

"So if she says no, you're going with me." Daphne nodded, "I can live with that."

"I don't think she'll say no," Brian stated, handing the juice box that Justin just gave him, to Henry, "I mean, I've heard her talking about wanting one for years now but never finding the right time or partner."

"And which of you will be donating?"

"Both." Justin told her, handing Brian a glass of gauve juice while sipping at his own orange juice, "We figured since Brian already has Gus and I have Henry, we'll just use both."

"This way the baby could be either."

"Or you could have twins, once for each of you." Daphne laughed.

"That too." Justin laughed with her, "So, Brian and I need to shower and then we'll all go to the diner for brunch."

"Sounds good." Daphne replied, taking Henry off the counter and setting him down.

He went straight for the toy box by the TV, juice box in hand.

"I swear, he gets any juice on the sofa and you're a dead woman." Brian mumbled as he was dragged up to the bedroom by his husband.

They heard Daphne just laugh as they entered the bathroom. Justin opened the shower door and reached in to turn on the water, adjusting to get the tempature just right for the both of them. He could feel Brian's eyes on him, well more like on his ass. As soon as the water was just right, Justin was about to step away to strip out of his clothes when he felt hands on his hips, pushing him into the shower.

"Brian!" He yelped, "I'm still dressed."

"Couldn't wait." Brian mumbled against Justin's neck, biting down lightly.

Justin moaned and moved his hand back to touch Brian's thigh, only to feel the sweats he had been wearing. He smirked because it seemed Brian didn't even care to undress himself either. Justin tilted his head as he pushed the palms of his hands against the glass of the shower, giving Brian more access to his neck and shoulder.

Suddenly he was spun around and pushed up against the glass. Brian's lips were on his, their sweats covered hard ons pressed into each other. Justin's hands roamed up Brian's arms and over his shoulders until they were tangled in the brunet's hair. Brian's hands pressed into Justin's hips, keeping the younger man still as their tongues dueled.

"Did you lock the door?" Justin mumbled against the brunet's lips.

"Does it matter?" Brian pulled away to look at his young husband.

Justin snorted, "Bri, the last time you didn't lock the door Gus and Henry both walked in on us. You were reamed out by Linds and Mel for hours."

Brian shrugged, "They are both fine."

"Did you lock the door?"

"Yes, Sunshine." Brian captured the blond's lips with his again and all thoughts of talk ended.

Justin smirked into the kiss and before Brian could react, Justin had them turned around and Brian's back was against the glass. Pulling away from the kiss, Justin smiled as he slid to his knees, his eyes never leaving Brian's half closed ones.

"We don't have time for much." Justin told him as he grabbed at the waistband of Brian's sweats and started pulling them down over his hips and pooling them at the brunet's feed.

Brian didn't even bother to pull his feet out of the soaked pants, just allowing them to stay where they were as his husband's hand wrapped around the base of his cock. Brian's eyes closed and his hands tangled in the blond's hair as Justin took him into his mouth. Brian's breath hitched as Justin swallowed around his cock before pulling away. Justin tongued at his slit before swallowing him whole again, swirling his tongue around the shaft. He repeated his motions a few times before Brian's hand tightened in his hair and he knew his husband was about to come.

Justin slowly stood up, smiling at his husband, whose eyes were still closed and his breathing slowly returning to normal. Brian's hands were back on Justin's hips and Justin had his hands wrapped around Brian's waist. Brian's eyes finally opened as he looked down at his husband before kissing him, tasting himself in Justin's mouth. Brian reached down to pull at Justin's sweats to return the favor but Justin quickly shook his head and pulled his hands away.

"That was just for you, besides we need to get going before Daph starts pounding on the door." Justin kissed Brian once more.

Brian then started laughing, "We didn't even shower."

Justin shrugged before striping off his wet clothes with help from Brian after he got stuck. Once they were both completely naked, they soaped up each other while continuing kissing. Brian's hand snaked down Justin's side and before Justin could protest, Brian's hand was wrapped around his cock, his thumb running over the slit. Justin moaned into Brian's mouth before pulling away and laying his head on the brunet's shoulder. It only took a couple jerks of his hand before Justin was coming all over their stomachs. Brian quickly washed them again before grabbing Justin around the waist and dragging him out of the shower.


	4. Chapter 4

**January 2009 - Part 3**

"Brian, she's going to be here any minute. Get off!" Justin pushed at his husband's shoulders.

They had been getting dinner ready for their visitor when Brian had dragged the younger man back to the bedroom for a quicky. It turned out to be more then that and now they had to shower and change before their guest arrived in ten minutes and Brian was not participating. He lay on Justin, content to not moving at all.

"It's not like she can get in without a key." Brian mumbled into the blond's shoulder.

"Bri, she has a key, remember. You gave it to her over late Christmas when she needed a place to stay after her apartment caught fire." Justin replied, "She never gave the key back."

"Fuck."

Brian pushed off the bed, kissed Justin once more before standing. He then helped Justin to his feet and they quickly made their way into the bathroom. They didn't mess around in the shower. They just got in, quickly washed up and got out. As they were back in the room, changing and picking up a little, they heard a knock on the door.

"Oh that's right, she did give the key back." Justin smirked as he made his way down to answer the door.

"You little fucker, you'll pay for that!" Brian shouted after him as Justin opened the door to reveal a smiling Cynthia.

"Should I even ask?" She asked, kissing Justin's cheek.

Justin shook his head, "We're so glad you agreed to have dinner with us."

"Well, I was a little curious as to what got Brian to even ask me." Cynthia replied, kissing Brian's cheek as he came towards them from the bedroom.

"He threatened to withhold sex," Brian stated, "Again."

"Brian!" Justin's face flushed as he hit Brian in the arm.

Cynthia muffed her laughter as she looked at the two husbands, "So, what is for dinner?"

"I cooked a cassarole." Justin beamed, "But I must warn you, it's the first time I've made it."

"It's alright. I'm sure it'll be great."

Just then, Ripper came bouncing out from the bedroom.

"How did he get out of the crate?" Brian asked

Justin just smiled as Cynthia knelt down to pet the dog, "He's so cute!"

"I said he needed to stay in the crate while we eat." Brian looked at Justin.

"Brian, he's a puppy who needs to run off all his energy." Justin replied.

"He's going to fucking beg for food and knowing you, you'll give it to him and then he'll get sick and refuse to eat the dog food, again."

Justin rolled his eyes, "He didn't get sick. He just didn't want to eat that brand of dog food. Once we replaced it with something else, he started eating again."

"Let him stay out, he's not hurting anyone." Cynthia stood back up, "So, I know there is something else you two are up to other then just having me over for dinner for the first time since I've known either of you."

Justin beamed at Brian, who just rolled his eyes, but was smirking himself.

"Dinner first." Brian replied, pulling out the chair for Cynthia to sit.

"Thank you." She sat down.

Brian did the same for Justin and kissed him before sitting down himself. The table had already been set and ready. They were soon eating and talking about everything. Cynthia asked Justin about his art and he filled her in that in three months he would have to return to New York for a few weeks. Justin then asked how Cynthia was getting along with becoming partner with them at Kinnetik. It had been their Christmas gift to her last year. She was loving it. They also asked how her apartment was coming along. There wasn't much that had to be done, but she was getting restless staying with an old friend.

After they had finished dinner, Justin cleaned up while Brian poured them all another glass of wine before they all sat down in the living room. Cynthia sat in the chair across from the couch, where Brian and Justin both sat. Ripper jumped up in her lap and curled up. They each took a few sips of their wine before Cynthia cleaned her throat.

"So, what are you two up too?"

"Well," Just sat forward on the couch, setting his wine on the coffee table, "Brian and I have been talking over the last year that as soon as I moved back to Pittsburgh, we would start a family."

Cynthia beamed at them, "You two are thinking about having a kid?"

Justin nodded, "Yeah."

"Thanks great," She stated, turning to look at Brian, "Is Lindsay or Daphne going to be the surrogate again or are you adopting?"

Brian sat forward as well, "We thought about adopting but decided we wanted a child that was biologically ours. Lindsay was out of the question because we found out over Christmas that she and Mel are already thinking of having another kid and asked Mikey to be the father again."

"And we've considering Daph, but we had someone else in mind first." Justin added.

"That's wonderful. Your kid and theirs will grow up together," Cynthia smile, "So, who was it that you had in mind if not one of them?"

Neither of them spoke as they just watched Cynthia. It was not long before she realized.

"Me?"

Brian nodded, his tongue in cheek smirk, "I know you've been going on about wanting a kid for a while now but never having the time or the right partner."

Cynthia nodded, "Yeah, that's true. I didn't think you actually listened to me what I was talking about it."

"Of course I was." Brian replied.

"But why me?"

"You were the most logical of our friends," Justin shrugged, "Lindsay and Mel are already going to be having their own again and Daphne just got married not too long ago. We know it's probably not what you were thinking you'd do, only being the surrogate mother of a child, but you'd still be a mother and be allowed to see the kid whenever you want."

Cynthia nodded, "Well, I work just as much as Brian so being a full-time single mother wouldn't work, that's why I haven't done anything about having a kid myself."

"We'll pay for everything. Medical bills, everything." Brian told her.

"Which one of you would be the donor?"

"Both of us." Justin replied, "That way either of us could be the father."

"You don't have to decide right now. Take some time."

"No," Cynthia shook her head, "I don't need to take time. I'd love too. Helping you guys become parents would be amazing and to be the mother is just a bonus."

Justin beamed, "Really?"

Cynthia nodded, pushing the dog off her lab and standing up as Justin squealed and jumped to his feet. They hugged quickly and pulled away. Brian then surprised them all as he stood and pulled her into a hug as well.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you." She smiled at them both.

Cynthia stayed for another good hour going over everything with the men. They had decided they would move Cynthia into the manor with them and she loved that idea. It was mainly Justin's idea, wanting to be close while she would be pregnant. Brian agreed and Cynthia understood. Brian then walked her down to her car before returning to the loft. Justin was picking up and feeding the dog when he walked inside, setting the alarm and locking the door.

"Oh my God!" Justin squealed, wrapping his arms around his husband's neck.

Brian smiled and kissed the blond before dragging him back to the bedroom to celebrate. He knew it was a little early to be celebrating when she wasn't even pregnant yet, but he didn't care.


	5. Chapter 5

**January 2009 - Part 4**

"Damn, there goes my chance at having Brian Kinney's child."

"Shhh!" Justin threw a fry at his friend, "We don't want anyone to know yet."

"Oh, sorry." Daphne popped the fry into her mouth.

"Besides, having my kid wasn't good enough for you?" Justin teased.

"No."

Justin glared at Daphne before they both broke out in laughter. Henry had no idea what they were laughing about, but joined in from his spot next to Justin. Suddenly Brian was sliding into the booth next to Daphne, making room for Gus next to him. Justin carefully pulled Henry over to make room for Jenny.

"How did you get them away from the girls?" Justin asked.

"It wasn't hard after finding out Lindsay had been wanting Mel to go out tonight so we have them until tomorrow afternoon." Brian replied, turning his attention to Daphne, "Would you like us to take little Hank off yours and the hubby's hands for the night too?"

"Brian openly offering to take kids in for the night," Daphne turned to Justin, "Has Hell frozen over and it's not all over the news yet?"

"Ha ha," Brian deadpanned, "I've taken the snot ball for you plenty of times."

"Did you just call my kid a snot ball?" Justin laughed.

"Yes." Brian replied, not turning his attention away from Daphne.

"You can have him. Kurt and I were going out anyway, but we were going to take him with us." Daphne changed the subject.

Brian nodded then turned back to the other children, "What do you two say we order to go, steal Hank and leave these two here?"

"Yes!" Jenny yelled.

"Sure." Gus smiled.

Gus and Jenny both stood and made their way to the counter so they could order from Kiki while Brian stood and snatched Henry from the booth, who was more then happy to leave his nuggets and fries to go with Brian and his 'brother' and 'sister'.

"See ya." He leaned over and kissed both Justin and Daphne before moving to the counter with the kids.

They watched as they got their food and disappeared out the door.

"Did that really just happen?" Justin asked.

"Do you mean did your husband just steal our kid? Yes it did." Daphne laughed, "So, Cynthia is going to."

Justin nodded, smiling brightly again, "She didn't even hesitate. At first she didn't understand why we picked her but after we explained, she was more then happy to say yes."

"Say yes to what?" Michael walked up to their booth.

"Hey Michael, Brian was just here with Jenny." Justin changed the subject right away.

Michael nodded, "I saw them. She seemed more happy to spend time with her brothers."

"Right, so how is it going with Lindsay and the new baby?"

"She's going in next week to see if it took." Michael replied.

Justin nodded and soon Michael was leaving them alone. They finished their lunch before heading out of the diner. Justin dropped Daphne off at work before heading back to the loft where he was sure he would find his husband and the children. When he slid the loft door open, he found all three kids playing in the middle of the room with Ripper. Brian was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey guys," Justin smiled at them.

"Is this the same dog from New York?" Gus asked, scratching the dog behind the ear.

"Yes." Justin nodded.

There had been a few times over the last four years that when Brian had visited with Justin in New York, Gus would be with him. There was even the rare occasion that Brian would show up with Jenny in tow and sometimes even Molly. Justin just never knew if Brian was going to have someone with him when he walked through the apartment door. For the first three years of Henry's life, he and Daphne still lived in New York so Henry was with Justin a lot but after they moved back to Pittsburgh, Justin only saw him when he returned to Pittsburgh himself or when Daphne brought him for a visit, or when Brian had snatched him away for a weekend.

"So what are three up too?" Justin asked, glancing around, looking for his husband.

He knew Brian well enough that the older man wouldn't be stupid enough to leave children alone. Would he?

"We're suppose to be distracting you for Uncle Bri," Jenny replied.

"And why is that?" Justin questioned, "Where is he?"

"Sneaking up on you." Gus smirked.

"What?" Justin went to turn around when he was suddenly grabbed around the waist.

He squeaked in surprise as he was lifted off the ground a few inches.

"Jesus Christ Brian," Justin laughed, "You scared the heck out of me, now put me down."

Brian placed his feet back on the ground but his arm around Justin's waist did not waver.

"Can we watch cartoons now?" Gus asked.

"Yeah, go ahead. Take the dog with you." Brian replied.

They watched the kids head for the TV before Justin turned in Brian's arms and wrapped his own around Brian's neck, kissing him.

"Why were they suppose to distract me for you?" He asked, pulling away.

"I ran down to get the mail. I know, I left them alone but Gus is a smart kid and I didn't actually leave until I heard the lift reach our floor. I told them to distract you." Brian shrugged.

Justin laughed, "Nice."

"I try."

"That you do." Justin kissed him again, "So, how was your little hour of alone time with them?"

"Good actually. Still weird having all three at once. It's normally only been Gus or just Henry or sometimes Gus and Jenny but never all three of them." Brian watched the kids all snuggle up on the couch together to watch the Powerpuff Girls and he rolled his eyes before turning back to his husband, "And we're getting ready to add another to the mix."

"Are you having second thoughts?" Justin frowned.

"What? No, of course not. No, no, no." Brian shook his head, kissing away the worry on Justin's face, "I just know that with this kid, there are no other parents that have them full-time. We're going to be the full-time parents this time. Gus and Jenny go back to the munchers and Henry goes back to Daphne and Kurt at the end of the day."

"I know but we're ready," Justin smiled up at his husband, "I know we are. It's natural to be scared. You remember how I was before Henry was even born and months after that."

Brian nodded, kissing Justin's forehead, "Yeah." He then started chuckling, remembering how his husband had acted throughout Daphne's pregnancy and months after.

"Jerk." Justin swatted at the back of his head, but was smiling.

Soon, the five of them were all in the kitchen making dinner together. Brian and Gus had opted for takeout, as usual but the majority won in the end with Justin, Jenny and Henry all wanting to cook. After helping all three kids wash their hands, they set about making their dinner of homemade pizza and bread sticks with a salad


	6. Chapter 6

**January 2009 - Part 5**

"Jenny, stop feeding the dog." Brian looked at the young girl before returning to his task of making Justin's secret pizza sauce that he learned in New York.

"I didn't!" Jenny shouted from her spot on the counter.

"Did too." Gus mumbled from the chair he was kneeling on.

Jenny stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Enough you two," Justin replied, "And Jenny what have we told you about yelling inside?"

"Not to." Jenny smiled.

"Hung." Henry stated from his place on the counter next to Brian.

"We all are kid," Brian pushed Henry's hand away from the bowl.

"The dough is ready." Justin looked over at his husband.

"So is the sauce," Brian brought the bowl over to Justin and started adding it to the dough.

Once he was finished Jenny started adding the cheese and Gus added the pepperoni. Henry had helped add the ingredients to the sauce with Brian. The bread sticks and salad were both already finished and ready. It was rare that they made dinner like this but it was something the kids like to do with staying with their fathers (and Uncles).

"Can I play the PlayStation 3 while we wait?" Gus asked.

"I don't see why not." Justin shrugged, "If Jenny and Henry want to play, you have to let them."

"I know."

"And something they can actually play. Not that shooting game Daphne got you for Christmas. I don't want a repeat of a broken TV." Brian told him.

"How was I suppose to know Henry had such a temper when he couldn't figure out the controls and end up throwing the controller?" Gus shrugged.

Justin started laughing. He wasn't there when the incident had happened but he was told in great detail by a furious Brian over the phone that night. Brian had Gus for the week after Christmas and had taken Henry for the week because Daphne and Kurt had a trip to take and couldn't get him to New York with Justin. Gus had been playing the new shooting game that Daphne had bought and Henry wanted to play too so Gus got him set up but Henry was having troubles with some of the controls and ended up screaming at the top of his lungs and throwing the controller in a fit of anger. He didn't mean too, but the controller had ended up hitting the TV screen and cracking it. It was the end of the video games until the next day and Brian told Gus he was not allowed to play that game when Henry was around. Gus agreed.

"What about Little Big Planet?" Gus asked.

Brian shook his head, "Tried playing that with him a few days ago. Almost the same thing but I caught him before he could throw the controller."

Gus sighed, "I'll set up Lego Batman."

"Just play with him until dinner is ready and after you can play what you want," Justin said as Gus headed for the TV, "Deal?"

"Yeah." Gus nodded, fishing out the games from a box under the TV stand.

Justin turned back to Brian and chuckled again, shaking his head.

"It wasn't funny, Sunshine." Brian growled, but he was smiling.

"Yes it is. He's my son, you should have known." Justin replied, kissing Brian's cheek.

"I did, but I didn't think he would break my TV."

"You got it replaced."

"And I wouldn't have had to if he didn't have your anger issues."

Justin laughed again as he placed the pizza into the oven. As he closed the door, Brian's arms wrapped around his waist. Brian rested his chin on Justin's shoulder, kissing the side of his neck. Justin closed his eyes and leaned into the older man.

"Maybe we should start telling people we're married." Brian suggested.

"We're wearing the rings, they'll find out soon enough." Justin replied, "Besides, the important people know. Well, most of them."

"Why haven't you told her yet?" Brian asked.

Justin shrugged, "I don't know. We only told Mel and Ted for legal reasons. Cynthia found out because she knew something was up and I only told Mom and Molly because Mom would have killed us both if she didn't know. And Tucker only knows because of Mom."

"Maybe you should tell her now. She's your best friend."

"And Michael is yours, why didn't you tell him?"

"Because he would have told everyone else and we had agreed to wait until you were back home for good."

"Well I have been for over two weeks now, I think it's time but let them find out themselves. I mean, if they really wanted to know I'm sure they would have asked. We didn't tell them we were never getting married, only that it was being postponed while I was in New York."

"Yeah and that night we eloped." Brian chuckled.

Justin laughed with him, turning in his arms and wrap his arms around his husband's neck and kissing him on the lips, "That's because I rethought what we had decided and thought it sucked. I wanted to be married to you and didn't want to wait until I returned."

"Same." Brian kissed him again.

"Jenny, stop shooting at me." Gus yelled from the couch, "And sit still. Henry and I can't see the TV."

Brian and Justin turned their heads to look at the kids. Gus was standing in front of the couch. Henry was on his knees, leaning completely over the coffee table and Jenny was jumping around in front of the coffee table. They both started laughing as they made their way over to the couch and watch.

"Jenny, sit down." Brian told the little girl, pulling the chair over so she could see the TV better and pulled her into it.

She wiggled a little and tilted her head up to look at Brian and smile. He smiled back before going to sit on the couch on the left of Gus so he could still see the TV. Justin sat down on the couch, behind Henry.

Twenty minutes later, dinner was ready and they were all sitting around the table to eat. Henry decided to sit on Justin's lap, which made it a little hard for Justin to eat his own dinner, but he didn't mind. Brian had to keep telling Jenny to sit down when she would start to stand up on the chair. Once dinner was finished, Justin started cleaning up while Gus went back to his video games. Brian took Jenny into the bathroom to give her a bath. Though it was more like a shower since the loft didn't have a bathtub. It was something both he and Justin were looking forward to having once they moved into the house. Justin had Henry sit on the counter by the sink and hand him the dishes to be washed, trying to keep him occupied until it was his turn for the shower.

Just as Justin finished with the dishes, Jenny came running out of the bedroom wrapped in a towel. Brian was right behind her. Justin grabbed Henry and handed him over, smiling.

"Good luck."

"Shut up." Brian mumbled as he headed back to the bathroom with a squirming and screaming Henry in his arms.

Henry never liked water, unless he was drinking it. It was always a sturggle with him and something Brian hated but since Justin had done the dishes, he was on bath duty for the two youngest kids. Justin grabbed Jenny before she could sit down on the couch to watch Gus and headed back up to the bedroom. It was his job to get her into pajamas and get her hair combed out.

"Stay." He told her as he sat her next to the bed.

He grabbed her pink Power Ranger pajamas from the dresser they had set up with clothes for all three kids and then the brush from on top of the dresser. He turned and sat on the bed before pulling Jenny between his legs. He used the towel to start trying her off. He grabbed the second towel that Brian had setting out to dry her hair more before grabbing her underwear and pajamas.

"I can do it!" Jenny yelled, "I can do it."

"Okay. Get dressed while I get Henry's pajamas." Justin stood back up and went back to the dresser to grab the green Power Ranger pajamas.

He shook his head as he remembered when they had bought them, along with Jenny's pink ones. Henry had picked out the pajamas himself and when Jenny saw them, she wanted the same but in pink.

"Uncle Jus'in, help!" Jenny yelled from behind him.

Turning around, Justin was met with an underwear clad Jenny who was currently trying to pull her pajama bottoms on with both feet in the same leg. She was sitting on the floor and struggling to get them back off. Laughing under his breath, he knelt down to help her.

"FUCK!" Brian yelled from the bathroom.

"Everything alright?" Justin yelled.

"Just peachy." Brian mumbled as he walked out of the bathroom, completely soaked.

"What happened?" Justin tried to muffle his laughter, but it was pointless.

"Your son decided turn the water back on after I had turned it off. I turned to grab the towel and as soon as I stepped back into the shower to wrap him in it, he turned it on."

"Where is he now?"

"Out here on the couch!" Gus yelled.

"Fuck!" Brian cursed again, making his way out of the bedroom.

"Brian, stop swearing." Justin said as he helped Jenny into her top. He then handed her the brush, "Tell Uncle Bri to brush your hair while I get Henry dressed."

"Okay." She smiled and took off for the living room just as Henry came back up, trying not to trip on the towel he was wrapped in.

"Uncle Bri, Uncle Jus'in said to brush my hair!" Jenny yelled as she ran to Brian in the kitchen.

"Come here." Justin sat on the bed, motioning for his son.

Henry stood between his legs and allowed his daddy to dry him off. Justin could see his eyes were red and puffy and he knew he must have been crying during the shower. He quickly dried him and got him dressed before kissing his forehead. Henry then took off for the living room again. Justin grabbed the towel and headed for the bathroom to toss them into the hamper. The bathroom was covered in water and he just shook his head while surpressing laughter as he started cleaning.

"I was going to do that." Brian walked into the bathroom.

"It's okay." Justin smiled as he tossed the towels into the hamper, "I'm done."

"Now to just get them in bed." Brian huffed, leaning against the sink counter and crossing his arms.

Justin nodded, "Gus needs to shower."

"Yeah. I just told him. He's saving his game."

"I'll get Jenny and Henry into bed then."

"I already pulled out the couch. It's ready for them. I think Jenny was jumping on it when I headed in here."

Justin nodded as he made his way out of the bathroom and back to the living room. Brian had bought a nice pull out couch and matched the furniture in the loft for the kids to sleep on when they spent the night. It was only big enough for two and they had never really had all three at once so they didn't know where Gus was going to sleep since Jenny and Henry would be taking the pull out couch. When Justin looked, both Jenny and Henry were jumping on the bed.

"Enough you two. Time for bed."

Both stopped and laid down as Justin tucked them in. He then grabbed the book that Brian had pulled off the shelf to read to them. Gus had already gone into the bathroom to shower and Brian was in the bedroom getting ready for bed himself. Only a few pages into the story and Jenny and Henry were already fast asleep.

"Goodnight you two." Justin whispered as he kissed them both on the forehead and made his way to the bedroom to get ready himself.

"They asleep already?" Brian asked.

Justin nodded just as Gus walked out of the bathroom in boxers and a white tee shirt. He hugged Brian and Justin before making his way to the living room where he laid down on the normal sofa. Justin hadn't noticed the blanket and pillow sitting there for him. He turned to look at Brian as they climbed into bed.

"He said he would sleep there for the night." Brian answered Justin's unspoken question.

As soon as they were in bed, they scooted together in the middle. They knew they couldn't do anything with the three kids there but that was not going to stop they from touching and making out like horny teenagers until they fell asleep in each others arms for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**January 2009 - Part 6**

"What do you mean you've known?" Justin looked at his best friend, gaping like a fish.

Daphne took a bite of her pizza, shrugged. She swallowed before answering, "I'm not blind Justin. I've seen the rings."

"How long have you known Brian and I were married and didn't say anything?"

"About three days after you left for New York," Daphne smiled, "And I didn't say anything because I was waiting for you to tell me. So, who all knows?"

"Mom, Molly, Tucker, Ted, Melanie and Cynthia."

"Debbie's going to be royally pissed when you announce that you and Brian eloped the night you called off the wedding."

"Yeah, we know." Brian stepped out of the bedroom, pulling on a wife beater as he strolled over to them sitting on the couch.

"We've been trying to find a way to tell the rest of them without being killed by Deb." Justin took a bite of his own pizza as Brian sat on the couch with his back to the arm rest.

Justin instantly moved on the couch to lean back against Brian's chest and Brian's arm came around Justin's waist to rest on his stomach, under his shirt.

"You two are fucking hot." Daphne smiled at them, "So why wasn't I in the loop when you got married?"

"I'm really sorry Daph," Justin frowned, "I was going to tell you but everything was happening so fast. I told Mom because I know how she would have reacted..."

"Almost as bad as Debbie." Brian mumbled.

Justin elbowed Brian in the side and continued, "Ted and Melanie needed to know for legal reasons and they swore not to say anything."

"Cynthia found out because well, she fucking knows me just as good as Justin."

"Emmett's going to be upset that he didn't get to plan it either."

"They'll all get over it. Mikey and Linds are the ones I'm really worried about." Brian confessed.

"Why?" Daphne asked, "I thought they were finally excepting of your relationship."

Brian nodded, "They are, or at least pretend to be."

"I could tell when we announced I was back for good, even though Lindsay looked happy, she kept glaring at me like she didn't like that I was back at all." Justin relaxed back into Brian.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Brian asked, looking down at the top of Justin's head.

Justin turned a little so he could look up at his husband and shrugged, "I just shrugged it off. It was no big deal."

"Does it have to do something with her asking Brian to father another child and him saying no?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah." Brian and Justin said together.

"She wanted Gus and the new baby to be full siblings but she didn't really except that I had to talk with Justin because it effected him as well." Brian replied.

"And then when I told Brian that I was hoping we could start our own family as soon as I returned to Pittsburgh, he told her no."

"She was not all too happy and begged me for weeks until finally Melanie put a stop to it. Since Mel knew we were married, she knew why I was refusing to give Lindsay another child. She had finally convinced Lindsay to go with Mikey as the father and he was all too happy at the chance to have another kid."

"Okay, enough about them. What about you two?" Daphne asked, "When are you going to start the process of having your own little bundle?"

Justin laughed, "We go in for the first doctor's appointment in two weeks. The doctor needs to know exactly when to do the procedure when Cynthia can conceive."

"It may be a month or two before it actually happens." Brian added.

Daphne nodded, "I can't wait to be an auntie."

"I'm just worried Henry may get confused." Justin frowned, "I mean, you're his mother but will be an aunt to his new brother or sister."

"He'll be fine," Brian told his husband, "He is a smart two year old. Besides, he understands that in a sense Gus and Jenny are brother and sister because Linds and Mel but that Gus is my son and Jenny is Mikey's kid and that I'm an uncle to Jenny and Mikey is an uncle to Gus."

"Oh that reminds me, Henry has started calling you Dad." Daphne nods toward Brian.

"Really? When?" Brian smiled.

"Last week after you had all three here for the night," She told them, "He was talking a mile a minute after Kurt and I picked him up and in the car he had said Daddy and Dad. At first we thought he was talking about Kurt but he always calls him Papa."

Justin smiled up at his husband, "It makes sense. And Gus calls you Dad. He probably just decided that's what he should call you since he knows we're together and that your Gus' father."

Brian nodded, smiling back down at the blond before kissing him.

"Alright. Well, I need to get going." Daphne stood up and stretched, "Thanks for lunch and finally telling me you guys are married but I need to get home to my husband and kid before they destroy the house."

"Thanks, Daph." Justin stood and pulled his friend into a hug, "Tell Kurt I said hi and give Henry a kiss for me."

"Same here." Brian kissed Daphne's cheek.

"Will do." She blushed which only made Brian smirk as he walked off to the kitchen.

"I've known him eight years and he can still make me blush like I'm seventeen." Daphne huffed as Justin followed her out of the loft.

Justin laughed at his old friend, "Sometimes you are still seventeen."

"Whatever." Daphne hugged him again, "See ya."

"See ya." Justin watched her take the stairs before he walked back into the loft, closing the door behind him.

As soon as he had the door locked and the alarm set, he was being pulled into Brian's arms and dragged back into the bedroom where they had spent their whole morning before calling Daphne over for lunch to talk. Giggling, Justin allowed Brian to do what he wanted. Which was basically exactly what Justin wanted too so it was a win win for them both.


	8. Chapter 8

**January 2009 - Part 7**

"Well, that was interesting. Why didn't we just send out cards telling them we were married and wait for them to react before going to see any of them?" Justin collapsed onto the bed, covering his eyes with his arm.

Brian chuckled as he knelt on the end of the bed and started taking off Justin's shoes and socks and tossing them onto the floor with his own, "It wasn't that bad, Sunshine."

"Debbie hit us and yelled, Emmett cried and both Lindsay and Michael looked like they were plotting my murder through out dinner."

"Debbie apologized for hitting us and yelling. She was just upset that she wasn't one of the first to know. Emmett stopped crying... by the end of dinner."

Justin snorted, "I thought he would never stop. The whole dinner, all I could hear on my right was him sniffling and Ted telling him it was okay."

"Well, besides those four, everyone else were happy for us."

"Yeah, Mel and Ted already knew but had to pretend to be surprised and happy for us. Ben said he already suspected it which got Michael even more mad that he didn't say anything. Hunter just laughed..."

"But he congratulated us."

Justin continued like he wasn't interrupted, "...And I'm pretty sure Blake already knew by the way he just smiled. I think Ted told him."

"Well, it's not good to keep secrets from your loved ones."

Justin laughed again, "Melanie kept the secret from Lindsay for four years."

"That's different. She is our lawyer. She wasn't allowed to say anything." Brian replied as he crawled up his husband's body and laid on top of him.

Brian tangled his fingers through Justin's hair as Justin wrapped his arms around Brian's neck. They just laid there staring at each other before kissing. It soon became more then that as their clothes joined their shoes and socks on the floor around the bed.

* * *

Justin slid into the booth at the diner, across from Daphne and Henry. It had become a weekly thing for the three of them to have lunch together before Daphne returned to work after dropping their son off at daycare.

"Dada!" Henry raised his arms, trying to reach across the table.

"Hey Buddy." Justin smiled as he reached across and ruffled his son's long golden locks, "I think he needs a haircut."

"I know but we've tried that once before." Daphne frowned, "It didn't go over too well, remember."

Justin nodded, "Yeah. That was an entertaining afternoon in New York. Maybe we can see if Debbie can cut it. I know she use to cut Michael's when he was a kid."

"So what, last week?"

They both burst out laughing and Henry joined in just because he could.

"I'm serious, we should ask Debbie." Justin sobered up.

"Ask Debbie what?" Debbie appeared in front of their booth, "Hey there Munchkin." She played with Henry's hair, "The kid needs a haircut."

"That's what we were going to ask you." Daphne replied.

"Would you cut it?" Justin asked, "We tried a while ago when I was still in New York and it didn't turn out well."

"Sure. Bring him over for family dinner early and I'll get it done."

"Thanks Deb."

Debbie nodded, "So what can I get you?"

* * *

"Brian, are you coming with us or are you going to show up late as usual?" Justin yelled into the bedroom as he sat in the living room playing patty cake with Henry.

It was the boy's new favorite game.

"I'm always coming," Brian replied, walking down the steps from the bedroom, freshly showered and dressed, "And yes I'm going with you. There has to be at least one adult to over see that Debbie doesn't give Hank to most horrifying haircut ever."

Justin laughed, "Debbie use to cut Michael's hair, who bad could it be?"

"You weren't there back then." Brian plopped onto the sofa and starred at Henry, "She even tried to cut mine once. I had to watch my back for a week before I finally went to the barbers with money I won gambling at school."

"You gambled at school?"

Brian shrugged, "It was the only way to make my own money. Jack and Joan never gave me any and I didn't want to take any from Deb unless I knew I could pay her back."

"Why not get a job?"

Brian snorted, "And have Jack and Joan take the money from me anyway?"

"Pay." Henry turned to Brian with his hands held out.

"What?" Brian looked at Justin for help.

"He wants you to play patty cake with him." Justin replied, "Daphne taught him last week and he's always wanting to play now."

"Oh." Brian turned back to Henry.

* * *

"Awe, he looks so cute with his new haircut!" Melanie looked down at Henry, who was currently trying to play patty cake with his teddy bear.

Debbie had just finished with the haircut a few minutes before everyone started to show up. Justin had then taken him upstairs for a bath so he wouldn't be all itchy. That was ten minutes ago. Everyone was finally there for dinner, but they still had some time before they had to sit down to eat so everyone was relaxing in the living room.

Michael walked up to Brian and Justin sitting on the couch, "Can I talk to you both, outside?"

"Sure Mikey." Brian stood and pulled Justin up with him.

Justin turned to Melanie, "Could you watch Henry for a minute."

Melanie nodded and watched the three of them disappear out the front door before turning back to Henry and Jenny. Jenny had replaced the teddy bear and was now playing patty cake with him.

Outside, Brian and Justin stood together, Brian leaning against the house and Justin leaning against him. Michael stood in front of them, his back to the road.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for how I acted when you guys told us you have been married for the last four years. It just shocked me that I wasn't told right away."

"Thank you Michael." Justin smiled.

"I really am happy for you both." Michael added.

"Thanks Mikey." Brian nodded, wrapping his arms around Justin's waist.

Justin tilted his head up to look at Brian and right away Brian knew what Justin was thinking. Nodding, they turned their attention back to Michael.

"There is something else we would like you to know." Brian said.

"What?" Michael asked, looking between the two.

"The reason Brian said no when Lindsay asked him to father another child." Justin told him.

"Justin and I are going to have our own."

"What?" Michael's eyes bugged out, "Who is going to the mother?"

"Cynthia." Brian replied, "We asked her two weeks ago."

"When are you?"

"We go in three days to the doctors." Justin added.

"Congrats I guess." Michael smiled.

"But you can't say anything Mikey," Brian looked sternly at his friend, "We don't want anyone to know until we know for sure."

"Am I the only one that knows then?"

"No. Daphne and Mel know." Justin told him, "So if you need to talk about it, talk with them but nobody else."

Michael nodded, "Okay."

Michael hugged them both before they all returned inside just as Debbie announced that dinner was ready.


	9. Chapter 9

**April 2009**

Brian walked through the front door of Britin after a long day at work. Not having Cynthia there for the day, it took longer then normal. It wasn't that he couldn't handle everything for the day without his assistant, but he was distracted for most of the day. Cynthia had called in sick and then Brian called Justin to have him go and check on her. They had all just moved into Britin together, and found out that Cynthia was pregnant, all last month.

"Justin? Cyn?" He called out.

"Kitchen!" Justin yelled back.

Brian pulled off his suit jacket and hung it up in the hall closet before making his way down the hall and into the kitchen. He found Justin standing at the stove, heating something up. Justin turned to him and smiled. Brian knew right away that something was wrong.

"Justin." Brian stood on the other side of the island from his husband.

"I took Cynthia to the hospital this afternoon when she was complaining of cramps."

Brian swallowed and Justin continued, "She had a miscarriage."

"Why... why didn't you call me?"

"I did. I called about ten times but you never answered or returned my call." Justin replied, "I even called your office but that new assistant said you were in a meeting and wouldn't go and get you, even when I told him it was an emergency."

Brian pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and cursed, "It's dead. I didn't even realize it. I was so busy I just never checked the phone myself." He turned back to Justin, "How is she doing?"

"Asleep in her room. The doctor says she should rest for a couple of days."

Brian nodded, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay." Justin nodded, "We knew this could happen."

"But it doesn't make it easier when it does, Sunshine." Brian walked around the island and pulled Justin into a tight hug.

Justin wrapped his arms around Brian's waist and tucked his head under Brian's chin, his face hidden in his neck. Instantly, he started crying hard. Brian tightening his arms around his husband and just let him cry. He still wasn't really good with the comforting sort of thing and he was a big part of what was happening. He was pissed off beyond belief on the inside for his phone being dead and Justin not being able to get a hold of him. He's angry with the new assistant they hired until Cynthia could return, who he knew would be fired before morning. But he had to keep his anger at bay for himself and for Justin and for Cynthia.

Finally, Justin pulled away and wiped at his eyes, "I heated up the soup I made for Cyn and I when we got home. Go ahead and help yourself."

Brian smiled and kissed his forehead, "I'm going to go and check on Cyn first."

"Okay. I'm going to go to my studio for a while."

"Don't push your hand to hard. I know how you get when something is bothering you." Brian kissed Justin lightly on the lips before following him down the hall.

Brian turned a corner in the hall and headed for Cynthia's room. They had decided to give her the only guest bedroom on the first floor for when she would have trouble getting up and down the stairs. He knocked on Cynthia's bedroom door before entering to find her sitting up in bed and reading. She smiled at him and he returned the smile as he stepped into the room and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge.

* * *

"How are you three holding up?" Mel asked as she sat down on the front porch with Brian.

"Cynthia is doing better. Returning back to work tomorrow." Brian pulled out his cigarettes.

"And you and Justin?"

"It's not easy but we know we'll be able to try again next month."

"Is that why he's not here for dinner this week?"

Brian shook his head as he stood, "He's with Daph and Hank for the weekend." He held out his hand to help Melanie up.

They both returned to the house after Brian finished his cigarette. They had all just finished dinner and were all now lounging in the living room with dessert when Brian went out for a smoke. It had been a week since Cynthia had the miscarriage. It had taken a toll on all three of them but they have been able to get through it together.

* * *

Justin huffed and collapsed onto the couch with Daphne.

"You had to read the whole chapter?" Daphne asked, as Justin laid his head on her shoulder.

Justin laughed, "Yes. Every other page it seemed like he was asleep but when I would stop and close the book he'd open his eyes and tell me to keep reading."

Daphne nodded, "He started that about two weeks ago. It doesn't happen every night but every once in a while he keeps himself awake to hear the whole chapter."

"Even though he has that book memorized."

"Blame Brian for reading that to him whenever he took him for a night. He got our son addicated to Harry Potter."

"It's an addicting story. It's not a problem." Justin closed his eyes.

"So how are you and Brian doing?"

"We're okay. It's been a rough week but we're doing okay."

"And Cynthia?"

"She kept apologizing like it was her fault. Brian finally snapped and yelled at her after the third time and she stopped."

"It wasn't her fault."

"We all know that." Justin yawned, "I think it's time to eat a bunch of junk food until we pass out."

Daphne laughed, "I remember when that line use to be it's time to get drunk and high until we pass out."

"Yeah, but we've got a kid that could wake up and we need to be alert."

"I know that."

"Then go get the food woman!" Justin pushed at his best friend to get her off the couch.

Laughing, Daphne got up and headed for the kitchen for all the snack foods she could find for them to munch on through out the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**July 2009**

Brian unlocked the front door and stepped inside, followed by his son. Gus waved goodbye to his mother before taking off down the hall for the media room. Melanie left in her car as Brian shut the door and locked it again. He turned and was greeted by a smiling, now three year old, holding what look like a small fluffy ball of white fur with big green eyes. Brian inwardly groaned as Henry sat the kitten down and reached for Brian.

"Up Dad!"

Brian sat his suitcase and briefcase down in the hall and picked the small boy up, hugging him to his chest and kissing his cheek.

"I see Mommy and Daddy let you get the cat."

Henry smirked and nodded, "Ouse."

"What?"

"He said mouse." Cynthia came walking into the hall, "It's the cat's name. You're back early."

Brian sat Henry back down and picked his things up, heading for the master bedroom, "Finished early. Gus is in the media room."

"Yeah, I was in there watching a movie. I let his take over the game system." Cynthia followed with Henry and the kitten hot on their heels.

"Is he in the studio?"

"All morning." Cynthia stopped at her bedroom door, "It's nice that the studio is kind of sound proof so it doesn't disturb the whole house."

Brian smirked, "How are you feeling?"

"The morning sickness is kicking my ass." Cynthia laughed, "The last appointment on Monday went fine. The baby is doing good."

Brian nodded before heading for the bedroom. He sat his things on the floor, deciding to unpack later, or just have Justin do that for him. When he turned to head for the studio, Henry and the kitten were right there. Laughing, Brian picked the boy up again and carried him with him back out of the room. Henry always liked to follow Brian around now. Sometimes it annoyed the older man, but most of the time he thought it was adorable (and he was never going to tell anyone he thought that either).

He could here the jingle of the cat's collar as they made their way down the hall for Justin's studio. Brian was wondering where Ripper was and if the dog has tried to eat the kitten yet. Reaching the studio, Brian opened the door without knocking, knowing that if Justin was painting, he wouldn't hear him anyway. The music filled his ears as he stepped inside and Henry quickly covered his own ears with his hands. Brian made a beeline for the stereo and turned it down, getting Justin's attention.

"Hey!" Justin broke out in his sunshine smile, "You're home!"

"I am." Brian sat Henry down again and the boy ran to his corner of the studio where Justin had set up an easel and paints for him.

"Henry, Mouse isn't allowed in here remember." Justin looked between his son and the kitten.

"Oh." Henry picked up the cat and marched to the door, dumping it onto the floor before slamming the door closed.

Brian winced, finding himself hoping the cat didn't get hurt. He turned his attention back to his husband as Henry returned to his easel.

"You let him name a cat, Mouse?"

Justin shrugged, "Daphne was with him when he picked it out at the shelter. He had that stuffed mouse that Gus gave him from New York when he was sick last year and when Daph asked what he was going to name it for the paperwork, he shouted Mouse."

Brian wrapped his arms around his husband's shoulders, "And why is the thing in our house?"

"He screamed and had a tantrum when Daphne dropped him off. He didn't want to part from the cat."

"Has Ripper tried eating it?" Brian grinned.

"Yes and that is why he's out in the backyard with a bone."

"Good dog." Brian rested his chin on the top of Justin's head.

"Brian!" Justin laughed as he swatted at Brian's head, "It's adorable."

"And you're allergic."

"That's why I'm not letting the thing in here."

"But the fur and dandrif will be all over the house."

"The cleaning lady is coming tomorrow."

"Why did Ripper have to be thrown outside. Throw _Mouse_ out there instead."

"Oh my God, Brian! The cat will be gone before tonight when Kurt comes to pick Henry up."

"How long has he been here?"

"Two days." Justin replied, "Daphne needed some down time and Kurt was out of town again. On his way back today he's picking him up."

"Fine but I'm not responsible for what happens if Ripper accidentally gets back inside and eats the damn thing." Brian pulled away and headed for the door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To beat Gus at that new video game again." Brian called as he left the studio, closing the door before the snowball cat could get back inside.

Huffing a laugh, Justin was about to turn back to his own painting when he caught Henry out of the corner of his eye. The three year old had the red, blue and green paints opened and dumped on the floor. Using his hands, he was coloring on the easel, himself and everywhere else his hands could reach. Justin groaned and turned back to his own work, deciding to just let Henry have fun, thanking whoever that he had remembered to lock his paintings up in the room across from the studio and out of reach of the three year old.

An hour later, Brian had Henry in the bath, Justin was cleaning the studio and Cynthia and Gus were making a late lunch for them all. Brian leaned against the small tub that separated Gus' and Henry's rooms. Henry was currently playing with a toy truck that Brian had given to him to stop the tantrum of not allowing Mouse to take a bath with him. Brian knew better then to let that damn thing near the water with so many sharp teeth and claws. He didn't care about himself getting clawed to hell, but Henry was a different story.

"Hank, I need to you lean back a little so I can rinse out your hair."

Henry listened and leaned back. Brian held him so he wouldn't fall backwards into the water like he had decided to the first time he had a bath in the new house. It didn't go over well and it had just been worse to get him to bathe ever since. Brian grabbed the cup and quickly rinsed the kid's hair before pushing him back into a sitting position.

"Dad, lunch is ready." Gus yelled through the door.

"We'll be down in a minute." Brian called back, pulling the plug on the tub and standing to grab the towel.

Henry stood and allowed Brian to wrap the towel around him and pull him out of the tub, sitting him on the floor. Brian turned to grab the baby lotion, which was a mistake because when he turned back the bathroom door was open and Henry was gone. Brian could hear his giggling as he ran down the hall, the towel forgotten on the bathroom floor.

Minutes later, Brian walked into the kitchen with Henry's clean clothes, the towel and the baby lotion to find the kid sitting at the table, still dripping wet. Cynthia and Gus were standing at the counter, trying not to laugh. Brian turned to his husband, who was standing by the table, not trying to cover his laughing.

"You took your eyes off him." Justin stated.

"I forgot."

Justin nodded, "I'll get him dressed."

Brian mumbled something under his breath that caused everyone to start laughing as he handed everything over to Justin before plopping down in a chair across the table from them. It wasn't long before Henry was dried and dressed and they were all sitting around the table, eating the sandwiches Cynthia and Gus had made for them all.


	11. Chapter 11

**August 2009**

"Please remind me how you talked me into this." Brian hissed as he helped his husband, who was currently setting out snacks for the dozen or so eight year old boys in the media room.

"Because Gus is your son and you love him." Justin replied, "And I threatened to withhold sex."

"But why so many of them?" Brian winced, "There are like a hundred in there."

Justin laughed, "There are twelve. Not even close to a hundred."

"Then why couldn't Mel and Linds host this or hell, even Debbie."

"Because we have the bigger house. Mel has to worry about Jenny because she is sick right now and Lindsay is away for some art thing. Debbie's house is not big enough either."

Brian huffed, "And the idea of setting it for a day you knew I would be home?"

Justin just smiled at his husband, "Because you didn't honestly think I'd let you make me suffer though this alone, did you?"

"Cynthia is here."

"And on bed rest." Justin scoffed, "I am not letting her help during a slumber party where a dozen rowdy boys could accidently run into her or knock her over."

"Did you lock her up in her tower again." Brian said more then asked.

"No, she's free to leave her room." Justin mumbled.

"Dad, we're hungry." Gus walked into the kitchen, followed by the eleven other eight year olds that were staying for the weekend.

"Help yourself boys." Justin motioned to the food, "But you have to stay in here to eat."

All twelve boys ran for the island and started munching down on everything that Justin and Brian had made for them to snack on. Brian grabbed a beer from the fridge and made his way out of the kitchen without Justin spotting him.

* * *

"I knew I'd find you hiding in here." Justin closed Cynthia's bedroom door behind him and looked pointedly at his husband, "Get your ass back out there. Gus wants you to play that video game with him. Teach the other boys some pointers or something."

Brian smirked and stood up from the chair he was sitting on, setting the papers he and Cynthia were going over for Kinnetik down. He kissed Justin before leaving the room. Justin smiled at Cynthia before taking Brian's place.

"How are you feeling, need anything?" He asked her.

Cynthia shook her head, "No. Brian brought me in some tea and food a little while ago but thank you."

Justin nodded, "Okay well you get some more rest. I'm going to head into my studio while Brian entertains the boys."

Justin kissed Cynthia on the cheek before leaving the room. Over the last eight months, he and Cynthia have really gotten close with either other. It also helped that most of the time they were both home all day long with Justin working from home on his paintings and shipping them off to New York or wherever they need to be for a showing. He didn't actually have one until the following summer and it was a solo show just for him out in Los Angeles.

* * *

"Hey, there you are." Brian wrapped his arms around Justin's waist as the younger man continued to paint.

"Hey, done playing video games with Gus and his friends."

"Have been for about an hour. I checked on Cynthia and ordered pizza for the boys because they were hungry again. They're in the kitchen eating right now."

Just then Justin's stomach growled loudly. He blushed and Brian laughed.

"Don't worry Princess. I didn't forget about you. I brought you your own pizza."

"Really!" Justin smiled as he washed his brushes and cleaned up a bit.

Brian sat down on the couch in the studio, the pizza sitting on the small coffee table in front of it. Justin came over and staddled Brian's lap before reaching back for the pizza and setting the box next to them on the couch. He flipped the lid open and pulled out a piece, taking a bite. He moaned and closed his eyes as he chewed.

Brian just laughed as his hands snaked around to Justin's back.

* * *

Justin collapsed on the bed, fully clothed as Brian stepped out of the bathroom with just a towel on.

"That bad?" Brian asked as he walked over to the bed.

"They were fighting over who got to sleep on the couch or the chairs and who got stuck on the floor." Justin mumbled into the pillow.

Brian chuckled, "How did you decide for them?"

"Oldest to youngest got to pick were they slept." Justin stretched out his arms above his head, touching the headboard.

Before he could even register what was happening, Brian was straddling his thighs and handcuffing his wrists to the headboard.

"Brian..."

"Shh, just relax." Brian whispered in his ear as he reached under him and undid his pants.

* * *

"Only thirty more hours before their parents show up to collect them." Justin collapsed onto the living room sofa, half on top of Brian.

Brian made an _Omff_ sound before wrapping his arms around Justin's waist and burying his face in the back of Justin's neck.

"Next time maybe you'll listen to me and just say no."

Justin huffed a laugh, "Doubtful. It was good practice."

"For what?" Brian asked laughing, "Are you planning on having a soccer team of children that I should know about?"

"No but Gus is starting soccer next year and soon Henry will be into something like that and we'll have to do some sort of entertaining for their friends and teams. Plus, we have this next one on the way."

Brian sighed, "We still have a ways for Henry to want anything like this and our child is going to wait until they are thirty."

"That's a little harsh, even for you." Justin laughed.

Brian shrugged and nuzzled into the back of Justin's neck again, "Okay fine, twenty five."

Justin shook his head, "Come on old man, let's go to bed."

"Shut up about that old shit." Brian smacked Justin's ass as the younger man stood up.

Justin yelped and ran for their bedroom, leaving Brian to lock up and turn out the lights before he could join his husband in bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**October 2009**

"Could you repeat that again please?" Brian looked pointedly at the doctor.

Justin was in shock, Brian seemed to have misheard and Cynthia was all smiles.

The doctor was patient as she turned to the soon to be daddies and recited for the fourth time, "You're having sextuplets."

"Are you sure?" Brian asked, for the third time.

Doctor Lorry nodded, "There are six heartbeats."

"Oh my God." Justin finally whispered and then broke out into a huge smile, "We're having sextuplets!"

He squealed in excitement like he wasn't twenty six years old but seventeen again. And a girl. He wrapped his arms around Cynthia and kissed her cheek. She hugged him back before he pulled away, twirled around to face Brian and jump at him. Brian was still in shock himself but he managed to grab hold of Justin as he jumped and held up to his chest.

"Lucky we don't still live in the loft." Brian chuckled, "We have to get five more... everything."

"Would you like to know the sex of each baby if we can?" Doctor Lorry asks.

Brian and Justin shake their heads and Cynthia complied.

"We want to wait." Brian told the doctor before turning back to Justin, "But now we have more names to pick out as well."

Justin squealed again, "I still have the book and the list we wrote for when we thought it was only one baby."

Brian groaned, "This is all your fault Sunshine."

"Mine? How is that?" Justin frowned.

"You jinxed us by having Gus' friends over."

Justin laughed when he realized what his husband was talking about, "You're then one who said I was planning a soccer team, not me."

"Whatever, it's still your fault."

"I can live with that." Justin nods before turning back to the doctor, "Should she still be on best rest?"

"Yes, as much as possible." Doctor Lorry replied, handing Cynthia some tissue to clean herself off with.

* * *

"So when are we planning on telling people?" Justin asked as he and Brian got ready for bed that day.

"We aren't. Remember, we're going to wait until the babies are born, just like before." Brian replied, "I don't want to jinx it and something happen."

Justin frowned but nodded, he didn't want that to happen either.

"I know people are starting to gossip about Cynthia at work." Brian huffed, "She came in the other day. One of the rare days you let her work and she told me she had been in the break room getting a water and could hear people whispering about her."

"What were they saying?"

Brian barked out a laugh as he turned to look at his husband, "That they couldn't believe she had been knocked up by her ex boyfriend who then was an asshole and dumped her the minute he found out."

"How did that rumor start?" Justin asked.

"I guess since Cynthia knows we don't want people to know yet, with the help of Ted, they spread the rumor themselves."

"Really?" Justin's eyes widened, "Wow."

"I couldn't believe it." Brian plopped down on the bed, stuffing his hands behind his head, "Everybody thinks she is only living with us because her house is being renovated or some shit."

"About that. We never talked about after the babies were born. Is she going to stay here or is she moving out?" Justin laid down next to him.

Brian shrugged, "I don't know, I guess that is something we'll have to talk to her about before they are born."

Justin nodded, "Well Mel, Cyn and I are going shopping for the rest that we need tomorrow."

"And I'm hanging out with Mikey to tell him the exciting news."

* * *

"Six babies?" Michael looked at his friend with his mouth gaping.

Brian nodded and took a sip of his beer. They were hanging out at the loft so nobody could eavesdrop on their baby conversation.

"How is Cynthia?"

"Doing okay. Justin is really keeping a tight rope on her and getting bed rest." Brian chuckled, "He got upset when he found her in the kitchen making us dinner the other night before we even knew it was six."

"Wow." Michael took a sip of his beer, "So why aren't you telling anyone again?"

Brian sighed, "She already had a miscarriage. We didn't want to jinx anything and have something happen. Especially now where there are six babies we could easily lose."

"Well if you need anything, I'm here for you and Justin and Cynthia."

"Thanks Mikey."

* * *

"So we need five more cribs." Melanie stated as they stepped into the _Babies R Us_ and Justin nodded.

"I still can't believe it." He smiled, "Brian and I talked a lot last night about names and such."

"How do you have the room decorated?" Melanie asked.

Justin shrugged, "I painted the walls with murals of a farm, sort of like Henry's rainforest room. We're actually going to have two rooms set up now so it's not so cramped with six cribs. There will be three in each and the bathroom will divide the rooms."

"That's a good idea." Cynthia nodded.

"Okay, what does the first crib look like?" Melanie asked as they reached the cribs.

"It's one of those round cribs and it's red." Justin shrugged, "Nothing more really."

"Okay, well we just need to find one here and tell them we need to order five of them and have them delivered to the house." Cynthia stated.

"And then get everything else." Justin huffed, "We need to get like twenty times more diapers and wipes and clothes."

"Cynthia can take care of that stuff while we take care of the bigger things." Melanie nodded towards the cribs.

Cynthia smiled and headed down the isle, towards the clothes while Melanie and Justin looking around the cribs. It didn't take long for them to find the one they needed and then find someone who worked there to order five and get them sent to Britin as soon as possible, along with two new strollers that could push three babies each. Melanie also picked out a second changing table for the second room.


	13. Chapter 13

**November 2009 - Part 1**

"How's Lindsay?" Justin asked as Brian found him sitting on the sofa at the loft.

"Still asking me to father another child." Brian replied, sitting down on the couch next to his husband, "She knows we're married but doesn't think that it would have anything to do with you if I fathered another child with her."

"I thought the doctors said she couldn't carry anymore after that last miscarriage with Michael?" Justin rested his head on Brian's shoulder.

"He did," Brian replied, "I talked with Mel and I guess this is all Linds has been talking about since the last doctor's appointment that confirmed it."

"Maybe we should just tell everyone that we're already expecting with Cynthia." Justin shrugged, "We've only for like two months left, right?"

Brian shook his head, "No, They'll find out soon enough and then Lindsay will have to face the truth. Mel's already working on getting her to talk to someone."

"Well, that's good." Justin smiled, "Now on to a better subject. We still need to pick out a part time nanny to help me with the sextuplets after they're born."

"Why don't we just sent them to Kindercare with Henry?"

"Because Brian," Justin laughed, "I want to stay home with them for the first year. I'll be working from home anyway and the nanny is just there to help out."

"Like Dan and Angela are there to help with the house and grounds now."

"Yes, just like them." Justin grabbed a stack of papers off the coffee table in front of them, "I've narrowed it down to at least seven that I liked out of the twelve that we, I mean Cyn and I interviewed."

"And you want me to help pick the perfect one out." It wasn't a question.

Justin nodded, "You need to be involved with this too, Bri. They are your children too."

Brian huffed, "Alright. Let me look through these and pick who I like."

Beaming, Justin handed over the stack of papers, "Don't take too long. We told each of them they would know if they got the job by the end of the week."

"Christ."

* * *

Brian was able to narrow it down from Justin's seven to three that he liked. He then went to Carl and told him everything, swore him to secrecy but that he could talk to Michael if he ever thought he needed to and then asked Carl to do a more detailed background check on the three he liked. By the time he sat down with Justin and Cynthia to decide on a final part-time nanny for their children, they only had a day before the week was up.

"This took you long enough." Justin huffed as he sat down at the dinning table with his beer.

They were all eating dinner while they had the discussion.

"I just wanted to make sure of some things, Sunshine." Brian replied.

"Like what?" Justin questioned

"I had Carl do a background check on the three I liked from your seven."

"So Carl knows now." Cynthia stated more then asked.

"Yeah. I couldn't exactly ask him for the background checks without telling him why it was being done." Brian replied, "Though I did think about lying and saying it was for hiring at Kinnetik."

"But you've never asked him something like that before when hiring." Cynthia added.

"Exactly." Brian nodded, "So, it's narrowed down to Miss Emmaleigh Kruger, Ms. Olive Rickard and Miss Susan Imura."

"And what did you find out about these three with the background checks?" Justin asked.

"Everything." Brian smirked, and then proceeded to tell them a little about each of the three woman they were deciding on.

By the time they had finished eating dinner and cleaning up the kitchen together, they had decided that Susan Imura would be the perfect part-time nanny for their soon to be sextuplets. The following morning, Justin made all the phones calls, ending with Susan to tell her she had the job.

* * *

Three days later, Susan Imura stood outside of Britin with her suitcases. It was a live-in job though it was just part-time. Susan was a young asian woman. Around the age of twenty six. Unmarried and no children of her own. She had not gone to college but worked many babysitting gigs and daycares so she knew a lot about childcare. She was currently going back to school in Pittsburgh for her second year and needed a place to stay and a job. It was perfect for her considering the pay she would be getting once the sextuplets were born and she would start working. The reasoning behind her moving in a few months before was just so she could get to know Brian, Justin and Cynthia, as well as a feel of their everyday lives.

"Miss Imura." Cynthia smiled as she answered the door, "Please come in."

"Thank you." Susan nodded and picked up her three suitcases, carrying them inside, "And again, it's Susan."

"Of course." Cynthia laughed, "Well I'm sorry to say that Brian and Justin are both out right now. Brian was called into work for an emergency and Justin had to go and help his mother with his sister about something but they should be back for dinner."

"That's alright, though I am looking forward to meeting Brian."

"Everyone is." Cynthia replied, "Why don't I show you to your room."

Susan followed Cynthia through the house and upstairs to one of the rooms across from the nurseries. It was also just down the hall from Brian and Justin. The couple wanted the nurseries close enough to hear the babies at night but not close enough that when they got older, the kids would hear their dads at night. Same went with Susan. She was in the first bedroom on the right. She had already been shown the whole house during her interview.

"I'll leave you to unpack then." Cynthia stood at the door of the bedroom, "If you need anything I'll be in the study just relaxing and reading. Angela is our new house keeper and cook. She should be starting on dinner right now so it'll probably be done in an hour or so."

"Alright, thank you." Susan smiled at Cynthia.

Nodding, Cynthia left the room and returned downstairs just as Justin walked in the front door.

"Hey, has she arrived yet?" He asked when he saw Cynthia.

"Just left her to unpack."

Justin nodded, "I'll just stick my head in to say hello before heading into my studio until dinner. You should be off your feet now."

"I'm going." Cynthia laughed and headed for the study.


End file.
